A new bunch of sailor scouts!
by Neogami
Summary: This fic is dedicated to my friend, Cassie El Manana Chica. Duo gets visited by the moon princess, who asks for his help! What will happen? Rated T for loads of cussing... Beware: OOCness. :3
1. Urine to the face

Yo, This is Neogami! I've decided that I'd put this back up, because I now have _some_ time to make fanfics again! Whoo!

Dislaimer: I don't own sailor moon, gundam wing, or any of the characters in it. If I did I would make such an awesome crossover, you would be blown all the way to the other side of the world. I don't own Rocky and Bulwinkle either. o.0

Chapter one: Random Crap! 

Duo woke up and yawned. He got out of bed and tripped over something black. He turned around, half asleep to see what it was. "Get your blasted foot off of me, moron!" It was a black cat with a crescent moon on it's forhead. Make that a _talking_ cat. "Hunh? Kitty?" Duo said, thinking he was still sleeping. He picked up the cat and put it on his lap. "Pretty dream kitty..." He said petting the cat. "This isn't a dream, and my name's Luna." Duo was still half asleep and didn't know what the heck the cat was saying. He put Luna on the ground and got up. "Me got to pee-pee kitty. Be right back..." He said to Luna. "...Whatever..." She replied. 'Funny cat...since this is a dream, and Wufei is such a jerk to me, maybe I should pee on him! heh, heh...' Thought Duo, with an evil grin on his face. He went into Wufei's room, since Wufei is such a light sleeper, he woke up. "Huh? Maxwell what are you doing in here at...3:32 in the morning!" said Wufei, surprised and more-than-half-asleep. Ziiiip! "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Wufei screamed, right before Duo started peeing on him. "Oh...my...GOD! MAXWELL, GET OUT!" Wufei screamed, jumping out of his bed. Heero heard Wufei's screams and came running into Wufei's room. "What's going on!" Heero said, half asleep. "Maxwell just came in here and PISSED ALL OVER ME!" Wufei said, extremely ticked off. "Duo...What the hell?" Heero said extremely agitated. "I gotta take another, hold on, dream-Heero." Duo said, just beofre he wizzed on Heero. "AHH! DUO!" Heero yelled. Quatre woke up and stomped down the hall way. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING UP SO EARLY!" he yelled at them all. "Duo's making us his private urinals!" exclaimed Wufei. "Oh, dude, you'd better not even _think_ of peeing on me!" Quatre warned Duo. "Don't worry, I'm all out!" he said, zipping up his sleepy pants. Luna walked into the room and Duo knelt down and started petting her. "Oh great! Now, you bring a fleabag into the house!" Wufei said extremely annoyed. "Oh, don't worry, I don't have fleas and I'm completely house trained." Luna said as Duo stood up after petting her. "Her name is Luna." Duo said to them. "Get the cat out of the house!" Wufei said. "No! My kitty!" Duo said, picking up Luna and holding her in his arms. "GET THE FUCKING CAT OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Duo put down Luna and then pushed Wufei. "You'd better quit it, Maxwell!" Wufei said, very angry. "The cat stays." Duo said, shooing Luna out of the room. Wufei then kicked Duo in the face and the fight began.

**Back in Trowa's room...**

'Y'know...I'm not even going to bother getting up. Sounds too brutal out there.' Trowa thought as he layed in his bed. Then, the door swung open, and Wufei came flying through the door and onto the floor. 'Nope, definately _not_ getting up.' Trowa said, cracking his eye just enough to see what was going on. Then, all of a sudden--WHAM! Heero had been pushed onto Trowa's bed and Trowa jumped out of his bed after Heero had fallen on him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Trowa yelled, pissed that he had to yell when he just woke up. Then, Quatre, Heero, Duo, and Wufei started telling him what happened all at once. "Then Duo pissed on me.." "And I woke up and.." "Then the kitty came in.." "Then I tried to stop them but.." "SHUT UP!" All of them went silent. "Who started this?" Trowa said calmly. Quatre and Heero pointed at Duo and Wufei. Trowa then picked up both Duo and Wufei by their ears and dragged them both to their rooms. "Trowa, the talking kitty is gone.." Duo said sadly as Trowa tucked him in. "What talking kitty?" Trowa asked Duo, confused. "Hmmmmm...maybe I was dreaming that part..." Duo said sadly. Trowa smiled. "You have a big imagination, Duo. Just don't piss on people, it's extremely disgusting." "Okay..." Then Luna came happily walking into the room. "Good night, Duo!" She said cheerfully. Then she curled up on Duo's bed next to him and fell right to sleep.

Trowa's eyes were as big as dinner plates and his mouth was to the floor when he saw Luna walk in. And more importantly when he saw her _talking._ "Ooookay, Trowa...you need to quit drinking ketchup." He said to himself as he walked out of the room, in a daze.

**In the middle of the night...**

Luna woke up and saw a soft light out in the sky. "She's here." she said, smiling. Luna trotted quietly over to the window and opened it. As the light came into the room, Duo woke up and squinted. "What the fuck?" "Hello. My name is Princess serenity. I have come for your help, Duo." Duo was shocked. "Okay...first a talking cat now a floating, talking, flourescent lightbulb! What next, Rocky and Bulwinkle?" Duo exclaimed, extemely agitated. A beautiful girl with long, golden hair in two pigtails on top of her head popped out of the light wearing a wight gown came out of the light as it faded. "Okay, I was trying to look mysterious but since you are a complete ASS I guess I'll just come out and say it." Serenity said, kinda pissed. "Let me guess, you're out of two-ply?" he said as he was motioning to the trail of TP coming out of her dress. "What the--?" she looked behind herself and ripped out the toilet paper, blushing. "FUCK!" "Hehehehehehe...you'd better learn to wipe _properly_, Princess!" Duo said, laughing hysterically.

"Ahem, anyways...Prince Endymion is forcing me to marry him! He has turned evil and gone to the negaverse, yet again and the only one of the sailor scouts left is injured and cannot get up from her bed! All he wants is my kingdom and he said, once he gets it, he'll kill me and marry Queen Beryl! Please help me..." Princess serenity said softly. Duo looked at the clock and saw it was 5:58 AM. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through his door out into the hallway.

"H-Hey! What's the big idea?" She whispered kinda agitated. He turned on the hallway light and banged on all the doors of the other gundam pilots' rooms. "PRINCE ANDYMAN IS GUNNA KILL PRINCESS SERENITY AND TAKE HER KINGDOM AND MARRY SOME FAT CHICK! WAKE UP!" Duo yelled as he walked through the halls, agitated that he didn't get any sleep at all that night.

Wufei came rushing out of his room headed towards the bathroom with a towel in his hand. Duo turned around and pulled him by his tiny ponytail out of the bathroom. "There's no soap, so here." Duo said cheerfully, handing Wufei a urinal cake. "What the crap!" Wufei said glaring at Duo. "To keep you smelling fresh so more people can use you!" Duo replied, grinning. Quatre walked by the scene and patted Wufei on the back. "Ohhhh! You've been owned, buddy!" Quatre said trying to hold back his laughter. Wufei just stared at the urinal cake for a few seconds, and then threw it at Duo's head, not missing. "OW!" "Heh.." Wufei said walking into the bathroom. Everyone went into the living room,exept Wufei, and at down on the couches. "What about some fat guy named Andy? I can't understand Duo language." Quatre said, smirking at Duo. "Okay, the Prince of earth, prince Endymion, is forcing me to marry him, but I don't want to. Part of the reason I don't is because he's trying to take my kingdom. He said that when he marries me, he's going to kill me and marry Queen Beryl so the both of them can rule the universe! He has already killed most of the sailor scouts. The only one of the sailor scouts left is sailor mercury! Or as we call her among friends, Amy. She has been rotecting me the whole time, but she needs help! Could you please get in your mobile suits and fight them with Amy?" Princess Serenity said. The whole room was quiet, until the silence was broken by a "FUCKING MAXWELL!" in the background. Wufei came running out of his room, extremely pissed-off. Heero saw him running down the hall with a scary look on his face, and even _he_ jumped. Wufei grabbed Duo by the braid and dragged him into his room. "Nooo! Rape, rape! Oh, rape!" Duo yelled as he dragged him into his room. There were screams and yells and occasional bumps against the wall, but Duo came out of Wufei's room holding a whole bunch of urinal cakes in his arms. "Ummm...princess...we kinda...blew up our mobile suits after the whole Mariemaia thing...sorry..." Quatre said to Serenity. "Unbelieveable. This guy is a genius. I would never have thought to tell my victim my ENTIRE FUCKING PLAN." said Heero sarcastically. "Yeah, seriously. Why don't you just not marry him?" Trowa said. "Ummm...did you not just hear me say he's FORCING me to marry him?" Serenity said, getting pissed at these guys' ignorance. "How is he forcing you to marry him?" Wufei asked, coming into the room. "He's been saying that if I don't agree to marrying him, he'll kill me!" she said, worried. "He said he was going to kill you _after_ he took your kingdom, right?" Quatre said. "Yeah, it would be pointless and stupid to kill you before he married you." said Wufei. "Serena slapped her hand on her forehead. "I'm such a dumbass..." She said to herself. "You sure are! Even _I_ could figure that out!" Duo said. "Uh, no you couldn't." said Wufei. "Yeah, I could! I totally could!" "Nya-ah!" "Yeah-huh!" "Nya-ah!" "Yeah-huh!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" said Trowa. "Sorry.." Wufei and Duo said in unison. "Well...do you guys know how to fight?" she asked them all. "Yep." all of them said at the same time. "Okay, I'll give you guys temporary sailor-scout powers...but since there aren't any planets left...I'll just make up some." she said mystically, "Duo, you shall be...Sailor Burgleshnortz!" A black light came up and Duo came out wearing a black sailor-scout outfit, only he didn't have a tiara, the gloves' fingers were cut off, and he was wearing short-shorts. "Ummmm...Can't I just wear what I was already wearing?" Duo said, blushing. "No. The power is in the outfit." Luna said, walking into the living room. "Ha! Maxwell looks like a weak woman!" Wufei said, laughing his ass off. Heero let out a soft "Heh." "I wouldn't be laughing, you guys are gonna be wearing that." Luna said. "OH, HELL NO! There is no way you're gonna get me into those woman clothes!" Wufei yelled, backing away. Luna and Serenity smiled at each other, them there was an orange light and Wufei was wearing an orange version of what Duo was wearing. "Hello, Sailor Applebeez!" Serenity said, giggling. Wufei was horrified. Heero broke out in laughter. "Who's weak, now?" he managed to say through his laughter. "Well...if it isn't..." a blue light shown and heero was wearing a dark blue version of the guy sailor scout outfit. "Sailor Nelphar!" Serenity said, giggling. "Hmmm...this is pretty comfortable..." Heero said, checking out his new sailor scout outfit. "You are kinda right..." Duo said poking at a little black stone on the bow on his shirt. Wufei was keeping his mouth shut, and looking away from Serenity and Luna. Quatre stood up. "Okay, my turn to wear something totally gay looking..." he said gloomily. "Okay, Sailor...Mennith!" a yellow light shone and Quatre was wearing the yellow guy sailor scout outfit. "Wow, this _is_ comfortable!" Quatre said, checking out the knee-high boots. Trowa stood up, ready to face the music. "Okay, Trowa, you shall be...ummm...Sailor...ummm...Trowa, I guess." She said as a grey light shone and he wore the guy sailor scout outfit. "Don't I even get a cool name?" Trowa said. "How 'bout...Sailor..." she looked around and saw a bar of soap, not knowing why it was in just some random place, that said Zest on it. "Sailor Zest!" She said, smiling happily. "Sailor Zest? Sweet! I got a cooler name than you guys!" Trowa said smirking at the others, who were pissed they got shitty names like Burgleshnortz and Applebeez. "Okay, boys! Now for your super-weapons!" "Let's hope they aren't as gay as these outfits." Wufei said as he tried to take off the outfit. "I feel like one of the goddamn Village People." added Heero. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I TAKE THIS OFF!" shouted Wufei. "Well, you see...there's magic on these so the perverted villians couldn't take the outfit off of the sailor scout and look at her..." Luna said, pausing for a second. "You can say it, we're all mature, here." Serenity said. Luna sighed and said, "...boobies.." All the gundam pilots, including Heero and Wufei, broke out in laughter. Duo was holding his sides. "Ha, ha! You said--hee hee--BOOBIES!" he yelled, and the house roared with laughter. "I don't think we have any boobies, so why the hell would they put magic on ours?" Heero asked, confused. "Ever heard of gay butt-rape?" Luna asked him. Then they stopped laughing and their faces were horror-stricken. "Now to give you your super weapons!" She said cheerfully. She handed Duo a scepter with a purple top and the rest was peach. "Wow...don't I just feel the straitest now..." He said trying to hold back his laughter, as were the other gundam pilots. "Yeah, I know it looks like a giant dildo, LAUGH AND I'LL KILL YOU!" said serenity, handing them all dildo-scepter-things. "All right, you guys ready?" Luna asked the boys, who were staring, disgusted, at their weapons. "...Okay, let's go!" A white light shone and they were gone.

To be continued... 

Welp, that's the first chapter! .

Duo: I am _not_ having fun..

Heero: Yeah, I feel gay in this outfit!

Wufei: NEOGAMI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Neogami: No, you won't. 'Cause if you do, none of this will have happened!

Wufei: GOOD!

Wufei takes out his katana and puts it to Neogami's neck, pinning her to the wall.

Neogami: Wuffie, you wouldn't hurt a helpless, weak woman like me, wouldja?

Neogami does her best puppy eyes and Wufei lets go.

Wufei: F-Fine..

Neogami: YAYZORZ! This is it for chapter one! See ya's later! .


	2. Arrival at the moon kingdom

Hello again! Hey-yo!

Wufei: Wahhhhh! I have to wear something that a woman should be wearing!

Duo: You need a hug?

Wufei: NOT FROM YOU!

Neogami: I'll hug 'im.

Duo: I'm hurt...

Wufei puts a sword to the back of Neogami's neck.

Wufei: Allow me to take off this stupid outfit or I'll kill you.

Duo: AH! o0

Neogami smirks and starts squeezing him.

Neogami: Wufei, you are SOOOO funny!

Wufei: ARGH! LET GO!

Wufei faints and Neogami put him on a couch.

Trowa: Ahem. Neogami doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, she doesn't own Bad Religion or any of their songs,Tonka trucks, or pretty much anything for that matter...the only person she owns is Buddy.

Neogami: Oh, you be quiet!

Quatre: Let's just start the friggin' fic!

Last Time: "...Okay, let's go!" A white light shone and they were gone.

A white light shone in the moon kingdom and they appeared there. "Woah..." The G-boys said at the same time. "Welcome to the moon kingdom, boys!" Serenity said, smiling. An older version of Princess Serenity came rushing up to them. "My child! Come here, Usagi!" she said smiling. All the boys were confused. "Mother!" Serenity yelled, running up to her. Serenity and the woman hugged each other. "I missed you so much, mother!" said Serenity. "And I missed you too, sweet Usagi.." said the woman. "It's a kodak moment!" said Duo. "Boys, meet Queen Serenity." said Luna, "Princess Serenity's mother." "Cool. So, what are we doing here, again?" asked Trowa. Luna sighed. "You have come to defeat Prince Endymion and save this universe." said Luna. "Oh, okay, cool."

An aquamarine-haired girl with a light blue sailor-scout outfit came running up to them. "S-Sorry I'm late!" She said, panting. "It's okay! We just got here, too." said Serenity. She let go of her mother and led the aquamarine-haired sailor-scout to the boys. "Boys, this is Amy." Serenity said happily. Duo walked over to Amy and said, "Hellooo my name's Duo." "Umm..." Amy said, blushing. "Duo, there will be absolutely _no_ hitting on the other scouts!said Luna. "Aww...c'mon, Luna!" Duo said. "Duo, it'd be best to listen to the cat..." said Quatre, backing away from Luna. "Why! It's just a weak, stupid cat! And to make it even weaker, it's a FEMALE cat." Wufei said smugly. "You'd better shut up, Wufei!" Heero said, looking at Luna's extremely pissed off glare. "Why should I? It's just a stupid, weak, woman cat! There's nothing she can do to hurt me!" Luna looked as if she was going to kill Wufei. But she didn't. She spared his life and held back by just putting huge gashes into his face and arms within two seconds and he was on the ground, screaming. "AHHHHH! WHA--!" Wufei said, clutching his arms and face, croutching on the ground, "Wha--what the heck j-j-ust h-happened?" Duo kicked him back over, then said, "No time, where are we supposed to find this Andy-man dude?" Queen Serenity sighed. "He has set up a giant palace on the dark side of the moon with an evil barrier around it..." she said sadly. "And we're supposed get in...how?" said Heero. "Ummmmm...mother?" Serenity asked, turning to Queen Serenity. "Hey, it's your fiancee'! _You_ figure out how to eliminate him!" She replied to Serenity. Amy happily skipped over to where Heero was. "Hello!" she said smiling cutely. "Umm...Hi." He said, trying not to look at her cute face. Duo was kicking Wufei and Wufei was cussing him out.

"You stupid dingleberry!" "You fucking asshole!" "PENISPUMP!" "SHITFACE!" "COCKSUCKER!" "ENOUGH!" Trowa said, grabbing both their ears, "If you guys won't shut up then LEAVE EACH OTHER ALONE!" Duo and Wufei were put far away from each other, but still cussed each other out. "Dumb American!" "Damn Chinaman!" "OH, YOU DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT _MY_ COUNTRY, BUB!" Duo yelled, cracking his knuckles. "DON'T YOU _EVER_ TALK BAD ABOUT CHINA!" Wufei said standing up. Duo ran up and kicked him in the face. Wufei grabbed Duo by the hair and started punching him in the face and gut. Trowa was about to go stop the fight when Quatre grabbed his collar. "MNEGH!" Trowa said, turning around looking at Quatre, "What the hell?" "This could be good, plus, you'll _never_ stop those two from fighting." Quatre said, looking at the braided guy and the Chinese dude fighting. "Yeah, it's as useless as buying a guy with no legs shoes!" Heero said, walking over to them with Amy. "YOU SUCK, MAXWELL!" Wufei said, jumping at Duo. "YOUR MOM!" Duo said, blowing a raspberry at him. "..." "Okay...your...KATANA! HA!" Wufei looked like he was gunna kill Duo at that moment when wind blew and they heard an "EEK!" Amy's mini-skirt had flown up. All the boys stared at her. "OOHHH! PANTI--" Duo was cut off by a moon rock flying at his face. "Grrr!" said Amy, "Take that, perv-o!" "...I didn't know there was wind on the moon..." Heero said still staring at Amy. "There isn't, the author just needed to put something totally random in the story for no apparent reason." said Queen Serenity. "Do any of you guys like Bad Religion?" asked Duo. "They rock." Heero said. "Yeah, I like them. They're pretty cool." Trowa said, nodding his head. "Well...what about "Big Bang"? That song rules." said Quatre. "SHOOT HER IN THE FACE!" everyone turned to see a bunny. Duo took out a gun and shot it. "A moon bunny?" he said, giving Serenity a confused look. "I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!" she yelled, and everyone shut-up.

**In that wierd palace on the dark side of the moon Queen Serenity mentioned...**

Prince Endymion was pissed that his camera disguised as a bunny was destroyed. "Damnit! Where's Buddy?" "I think he's in his room, sir.." said one of the guards. "ERRG! He'd better not be asleep again!" he said, agaitated. Prince Endymion got up, walked to Buddy's room, and opened the door. To his surprise, Buddy was playing with himself. "BUDDY! QUIT PLAYING TONKA TRUCKS WITH YOURSELF AND COME HEAR ME WHINE!" Endymion yelled. "Yes sir..." Buddy said, putting away his Tonka trucks. One of the guards watched them walk off and said to the readers, smiling, "We know what you were thinking you dirty little person, you!"

**Now the boys had been taken to the moon palace...**

The boys, Amy, Luna, Princess and Queen Serenity had been sitting on plush, white couches in a nice room with huge windows and marble walls, floor, and celing. Heero was at the edge of one couch, Amy next to him, Quatre next to Amy. Trowa was in the middle of Duo and Wufei, Duo next to Quatre and Wufei on the other edge of the couch. A white cat with a crescent moon on it's head walked in and sat next to Luna. "Boys, this is Artemis." said Luna, "he's another moon cat, like me." "Great, just what we need. another weak cat..." Wufei said under his breath. "What was that, Wufei?" said Luna. "Nothing, I didn't say anything." he said, rubbing his left arm's gashes. Duo snickered and Wufei glared at him. Duo took a giant sausage and sneakily whacked Wufei over the head with it. "OW--What the!" Wufei said, looking around. "Quit playing with that sausage, Duo." Heero said. " "It wasn't me!" Duo said irritably. Heero gave Duo his famous "death glare" and Duo shut-up. "You all know why we are gathered here, now." said Serenity. "Actually...no we don't..." said Quatre. "Well, shit! Neither do I so...you are dismissed to your quarters.." said Serenity.

As they walked down the hall to their rooms(They were just walking into some random room because they had no idea where they were supposed to go to sleep at. Duo walked in on maids getting dressed multiple times.) and Quatre walked next to Duo and asked him, "Where were you keeping that sausage thingy?" Duo smiled evilly. "I found it in the couch." Quatre just stared at him for a minute. "You're lying." he said. "No, I'm not." "How the hell is there a sausage in the couch and some one not notice!" "FINE! I found it in Trowa's pocket." "NO YOU DIDN'T, YOU LIAR!" "Fine! I kept it...in my shoe..." "DAMNIT, DUO!" "IN MY PANTS!" "OKAY!" "OKAY!" Then they both went to bed. Amy was with Heero. "You wanna come to my room? I have a double bed." she said, winking at him. "Uhhh...no thanks." he said. "You sure?" she said moving closer to him. Heero blushed and pushed her off of him, running into a random room. Amy got up, dumbstruck as to what had happened. She saw Trowa walking around and had a cute smile on her face. "Hey there, Trowy-wowy!" she said, skipping over to him. "Umm...hi..." She saw a scared look in his eyes so she walked to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this is the end of the second chapter! I thought it was cool, did you? . (sorry it's so short...o0)

Duo: Hello Mr.Sausage!

Neogami: DUO!

Duo jumps and takes his hands out of his pants.

Heero: Are you playing with that damn sausage again?

Duo:...

Wufei walks in. he sees Neogami and his eyes get big as dinner plates.

Wufei: AHHH! NOOO! SPARE ME!

Neogami smiles widely and Heero stares at her.

Heero: How'd you get him to do that?

Neogami: before the disclaimer at the top of the page.

Heero: (reads it) wow...to duo: None of this phases you because...?

Duo: I was there.

Heero: oh, I see.

Neogami: Does Wuffie-man want a huggie-wuggie?

Wufei: PLEASE, GOD NO!

Neogami: Hee hee...evil smirk


	3. Strange New Faces

Alright! This is Neogami reporting! As a request From CryptimEgyptian, I shall add her character to my story! Trowa, watch out, she said she was going to hit you with her wavemaster stick!

Trowa said "o.0 ...Oh my..."

Neogami said "And because certain people have been complaining about the formatting, here is a reason why I can't fix it. I'm using Wordpad because my computer doesn't have Microsoft Word on it...I'm not sure why, it just doesn't. I tried to indent but the thingy came out messed up. I'm also sorry if the people are out of character. I didn't make Duo _that_ childish, did I?"

Wufei said "Uhhhh, yeah you did! He's just going around beating people with a fish!"

Neogami said "... o.0 Yeah...I'll have to fix that!"

Quatre said "I believe I'll just get the disclaimer over with. Neogami doesn't own Gundam wing, Sailor moon, Teen Titans, or Cassie. Cass is owned by CryptimEgyptian. Neogami owns Buddy and two new people that she added, Shannon and Chey!" .

Shannon said "What's up, my peoples?"

Duo said "Nuthin' but the sky, baby!"

Trowa said "You got that from Teen Titans."

Duo slaps Trowa with a fish.

Duo said "Shut up! This chick is _CUTE!"_

Cass walks up beside Trowa and heals the bruise from the fish.

Trowa said "T-Thanks..."

Cass said "No problem."

Trowa and Cass are blushing. .

And Heero watches this from afar, extremely wierded-out.

Heero said "This is disturbing..." o.0

Neogami said "I feel your pain, Heero." .

Neogami hugs Heero.

Heero said "You're the most disturbing one here!"

Neogami said "Oh, just shut up!"

Heero said "Why should I?"

Neogami said "Because it is your _mission_ to shut up."

Heero shuts up and goes into a sort-of transe thing.

Quatre said "Wow...this author's note is kinda long...On with the fic!"

Chapter 3:New friends and starting the quest! 

Duo woke up and yawned. It was a bright morning. He poked at the funny buttons on the black pajamas that he was given to sleep in.(Princess Serenity let them take off their Sailor Scout outfits so they could sleep comfortably.) Then he heard a deep growling and he looked down at his stomach. "Guess I'd better get something to eat, huh?" He said to himself. He hopped out of his bed and went out of his room. He walked through the hallway and looked around and saw a pale girl with a chestnut-brown braid down to her butt. she was wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt that was way too big for her and tight, crimson pants with a brown, leather belt. She had a sword hanging off of her belt that had a red hilt. "Hey, girl!" Duo said walking up to her. She took out her sword and pointed it at him and Duo jumped. "W-What do you want?" her voice was deep and trembled and yet soothing. "Jesus H. Christ! I just wanna know where the--" Duo was interrupted when red smoke appeared, and she was gone. Duo stood there for a second and then walked away. "Ooooookay...that was wierd.." Duo said to himself as he walked down the hall.

**Meanwhile...**

Trowa walked out of his room in neon green pajamas(which he was completely ashamed about.) and walked down the hall. He saw a door opening and Heero walked out wearing Crimson pajama pants and no shirt. "Hey." Trowa said, walking up to Heero. "Good morning." Heero said, smiling. Trowa stopped for a second. "Wow...you never smile! What was with the joyous occasion?" He said, surprised. "I'm just glad I don't have to go to work today." Heero said, beaming. "Heh...That's a lie! You don't smile on Saturday or Sunday! What are you thinking about?" Trowa asked Heero, smiling. "Ohhh...nothing of your concern!" Heero replied. They came to the stairs. "I'll race you." Heero said, happily. Trowa was completely astonished, but gladly accepted. They went racing down the stairs and Heero was in the lead then, his foot slipped and he went tumbling down the stairs. There was a shriek and Trowa raced down the stairs to Heero on the ground. Princess Serenity was at the bottom, kneeling next to him, his head in her lap. Amy was stading next to her, her face full of horror. "Heero! Heero are you okay?" she said. His eyes opened. "W-What happened?" he asked, not really knowing what was going on. "We were racing down the stairs and you slipped and fell." Trowa said, worried. "Heero, are you okay?" Princess Serenity asked. "Yeah...I think I am..."

**Yet another meanwhile (gosh!)...**

Duo was still wondering around the palace, in search for the kitchen. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was terrified. 'Oh SHIT! That chick from earlier is gunna kill me!' he thought. He turned around and saw Wufei smiling at him, it was sort of a forced smile. Quatre was right behind Wufei, beaming. "See, Wufei? A small smile makes you feel all warm and happy inside!" said Quatre. Duo's face was horror stricken. 'JESUS CHRIST! Wufei, being warm and happy! THE WORLD IS ENDING AS WE KNOW IT!' Duo thought, his eyes practically bulging out of his head out of pure fear. Wufei's were doing the same, only they were bulging of hate. "Now give him a big hug and tell him you're sorry for calling him all those mean names!" Quatre said, smirking. "HELL NO!" both Duo and Wufei said in unison. "What do you think I am, gay, or something!" Wufei yelled at Quatre. "Well..." Quatre said, rolling his eyes and smiling. "OH, THAT'S IT!" Wufei yelled, launching at Quatre. Duo held him back. "Now, c'mon Wufei, we gotta go to breakfast! Then I'll join you in the ass-kicking, okay?" Duo said as he held both of Wufei's arm from strangling Quatre. after a few minutes of kicking and yelling, Wufei gave in. "Fine...but you'd better help me beat up Quatre after breakfast, Maxwell!" Duo made a cross with his index finger on his heart and said, "Cross my heart, buddy!" Quatre stood behind them, regretting what he did. They walked to the kitchen and found Heero flipping pancakes, _smiling_. They all stared for a minute and Quatre said, "Hey, uhhh...Heero?" "Hm?" "Why are you..._smiling?_ You never smile!" "Oh...no reason!" Then Duo had a devilish smirk on his face. "Heero?" he asked Heero sheepishly. "Yeah, Duo?" Heero replied. "May I take a wild guess on why you're so happy?" Duo said, the smile on his face even more devilish than it was before. "Sure." "Did you get laid?" Duo said, giggling a little. "What!" Heero exclaimed. "Well, did you or didn't you?" Duo said anxiously. "Yeah, why are _you_ so happy?" Wufei asked him. Heero sighed and flipped a pancake. "I kinda...met this one girl last night..." "Was she hot?" asked Duo. "Well...it depends on how you look at her..." Heero said, placing the last pancake on a snow-white plate and walking into the living room to eat. The other four gundam pilots followed him. "So...what happened?" asked Quatre. "Well..."

_**Flashback time!**_

_"You wanna come to my room? I have a double bed." she said, winking at him. "Uhhh...no thanks." he said. "You sure?" she said moving closer to him. Heero blushed and pushed her off of him, running into a random room. "Thank god she's finally gone..." said Heero, facing the door. He turned around and saw a beautiful girl his age with strait, long brown hair and freckles standing in her underwear next to a wardrobe. "...Hi?" she said, quickly grabbing a black robe and putting it on. "Oh, I'm sorry...I just had to get away from this one girl..." Heero said, blushing. "I understand. You're new here. Just try not to let it happen again." She said, blushing and grinning. "I'm Heero." Heero said, extending his hand. "And I am Cheyenna. You can call me Chey."_

_**Aaaaaaand back to the story!**_

"...I spent an hour or two in her room with her, talking and stuff." Heero said, finishing his story. "_Just_ talking?" said Duo, smiling. "Yeah. That's all, Duo. Why?" Heero said. "Welllllll--" Just then Amy walked in. "Queen Serenity has called a meeting to meet some new recruits." She said, smiling. Quatre blinked and said, "Recruits?" "I'll explain when we get there..." Said Amy, rolling her eyes. A maid came and picked up Heero's plate and the five gundam boys followed Amy to a white marble room and they all sat down on a purple couch. Queen Serenity came in with three girl following her in. The first one was a pale girl with a chestnut-brown braid down to her butt. she was wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt that was way too big for her and tight, crimson pants with a brown, leather belt. She had a sword hanging off of her belt that had a red hilt. Duo recognised this one, but didn't say anything. The second was a girl with wavy brown hair and slightly pale skin. She was wearing a lime-green kimono with little black flowers on it. She had a wooden staff that had a big, forest green gem on the top of it. The third was a girl with strait, long brown hair and freckles. She was wearing a black tank-top, black cargo pants, black knee-high boots, a black jester hat, black gloves with the fingers cut off and a black overcoat. She also had a black gun hanging off her belt. Heero blushed when he saw her. "Boys, these are the girls who will be helping you defeat Prince Endymion. They will also guide you to where he is." Queen Serenity said, smiling. The one with the braid stepped up and said, "Yo. My name's Shannon. Nice to meet you all." Then she walked over to Duo and said, "I believe I've already met _you._" Duo smiled sweetly at her. "Yeah, yeah..." he said. The one in the lime-green kimono stepped up and said, "Hello, my name's Cass." Then she walked over to where Shannon was. The third one stepped up and said, "Yo, I'm Chey." Then she walked over to Heero. Amy saw this and gave Chey a nasty look. "You all will begin the journey to Prince Endymion tommorow. I'll let you all have today to get to know each other a little. Have a nice day!" said Queen Serenity, walking out of the room. Everyone just stood there silently for a few moments. "Breakfast, anyone?" Duo said, hopefully. "...Sure." Everyone replied. Then they all walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

Hi! Well, this has been another chapter of "A new bunch of sailor scouts!" I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to finally get it out. We don't have internet at my mother's house yet but we'll get it soon. Plus there's also school and all. Homework and projects and the journalism club and such.

Duo: Screw the journalism club! You gotta finish this story! Who am I gonna marry?

Neogami: ...No one...

Duo: WHY! smacks Neo with a fish

Heero: That's not all that wise, y'know...

Cass: Yeah...she'll, like, kill you.

Chey: Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!

Wufei: Please, god...no hugs...no hugs...no hugs!

Neogami: Well, that concludes this chapter! Wrap it up, Buddy!

Buddy: See y'all later!

NEOGAMI OUT 


End file.
